Lessons
by nobodD
Summary: She doesn't understand love. Yet, she wants to learn. And like any good senpai would, Nozomi decides to help Honoka learn some of the things that people think about when being in love. But is it simply a friend helping a friend, or are there other powers at work? HonoNozo oneshot. A birthday fic for our favorite spiritual senpai!


**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**Simply, I wanted to write a one-shot for Nozomi for her bday. One because I haven't tried writing for a bday before, and two because she's a gemini, which is what I am X3 I know these are random reasons, but I wanted to write, so here it is. I wanted to hold this to post on monday, but I realized that most other's in different time zones are already on monday. So! Whenever June 9th is for you, make sure to think kind thoughts for Nozomi :3**

**One last thing. Info regarding a sequel to "The Center of µ's" at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

It was another typical afternoon at Otonokizaka High School. The various clubs around the school were already underway with their activities. All except for one.

Muse's clubroom, which was more lively with all nine members, currently felt empty with only two members present. The others were busy for different reasons, and couldn't come to the clubroom until later. It would be a lot calmer for the hour or so that most of the members were gone. Or, it should be calmer, if it weren't for a certain ginger-haired girl.

"Nozomi-chan?"

Nozomi looked up from her tarot cards to Honoka, who was laying on the couch. It would be a surprise to most that Honoka was reading a book, but not to Nozomi. After enough urging, Nozomi eventually got Honoka to sit down and read, if only to occupy her for a little bit. Nozomi sighed as she went back to her cards, thinking her luck might have just ran out.

"Yes, Honoka-chan?"

"Do you know a lot about love?"

Nozomi was reaching to turn over another card, but froze as soon as Honoka asked her question. She looked to Honoka again, who hadn't looked away from the book she was reading.

"Huh?"

"Do you know a lot about love?" Honoka repeated. "Do you have a lot of experience?"

Nozomi didn't respond right away. She turned over the last two cards and finished the reading she was doing. Her eyes widened slightly at the results.

"Why do you ask?" Nozomi finally responded.

"This book." Honoka closed the book, and turned to Nozomi. "It's all about love. Yet, I don't know anything about it. I don't understand it at all."

"I see.."

"Say, Nozomi-chan... Can you teach me about love?"

Nozomi looked up from her tarot cards to Honoka. "You want me teach you about love?"

Honoka nodded.

"No matter how I teach you?"

Honoka put on a pleading look. "Please, Nozomi-chan? I really want to know."

Nozomi looked like she was thinking, but she had already made up her mind. "Okay, I'll teach you."

Honoka relaxed herself into a smile. "Thank you, Nozomi-chan."

Nozomi started to put her tarot cards away. "We can practice during the time that the other's aren't here. Oh but let's keep this a secret between us."

"Secret? But why?"

"Just trust me on this, alright?"

"Okay.."

Honoka was a little upset Nozomi wouldn't tell her, and made a little pout. Nozomi smiled as she picked up the last tarot card. It was the last card she turned over to complete her fortune telling.

"I wonder if you're trying to tell me something.." Nozomi spoke to the card.

"Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked, wondering what Nozomi meant.

"Nothing." Nozomi put the card on top of the deck and put her cards away. "You should open the door, by the way."

Honoka, already confused as it was, just did as Nozomi suggested and went to the door. She opened it, and flinched slightly as a hand nearly knocked her in the face.

"Honoka-chan?" Came Kotori's surprised voice.

Nozomi laughed quietly to herself.

* * *

The next day, Honoka went straight for the clubroom. Nozomi asked her to come by as soon as classes were over. Nozomi was standing outside the clubroom as Honoka approached.

"Nozomi-chan!" Honoka called.

"Ah, Honoka-chan," Nozomi said. She took hold of Honoka's hand as she got close. "Good, you're here. Let's go."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Into town."

Before Honoka could ask, Nozomi had already started walking, pulling Honoka along. They left the school and started walking down the streets. After a little while of walking in silence, Honoka finally decided to ask.

"Nozomi-chan, why are we going to town?"

"Yesterday you asked me to teach you about love, right?" She saw Honoka nod. "Well the best way to teach you is to pretend we're lovers."

"L-lovers?!" Honoka nearly yelled in surprise.

"Yes. Can you think of a better way to teach you than to go through the different parts in a relationship?"

"Well... No..." Honoka was starting to see Nozomi's point.

"Then for the next couple of days, we'll be pretend lovers. Alright?"

"Alright.."

Nozomi smiled, and placed her hand on Honoka's head. She moved her hand through Honoka's hair, as if petting her. Honoka looked up at Nozomi. She wasn't really sure why, but she started feeling better. She decided it was another thing she won't understand yet.

"This is why we're keeping it a secret as well. Imagine what the others would say if they got the wrong idea."

Honoka did for a little, then understood Nozomi's point. "I'd rather not.."

They made it to town shortly after. They continued to walk, and Honoka was wondering what they would be doing. She looked to Nozomi.

"So, what are you teaching me first?"

"We're already doing it," Nozomi said, looking around at the shops.

"Huh?"

Nozomi turned to Honoka and smiled. "We're on a date, silly."

"W-wha-"

"Come on."

Once again Nozomi pulled Honoka along. They entered one of the nearby stores, which turned out to be a clothing store. They browsed the front part, which had a lot of little accessories. Nozomi picking up different accessories, either trying them on or just looking at them.

Honoka stood by Nozomi, though she didn't pay attention as much. She was looking at her hand. It was the first time since they met up at school that Nozomi had let go. Now her hand felt a little colder without the warmth from Nozomi's hand grasping it. Almost like it was alone, but Honoka couldn't understand why.

Honoka was interrupted from her thoughts as she felt something placed on her head. She looked as Nozomi stepped back, holding a mirror up for Honoka. Honoka looked, seeing a tiara placed on top of her head.

"What do you think?" Nozomi asked.

Honoka studied herself for a little. "It's nice... but I don't think it fits me."

"Eh? I think it does."

"Why?"

Nozomi smiled. "Well you're the leader of Muse. You're like our queen. And a cute queen like yourself needs something to show your rank."

"Eheh, I guess you're right."

Honoka started laughing, to Nozomi's relief. She was starting to think she was scaring Honoka a bit. Honoka wasn't as energetic as usual since they left school, but seeing her laughing like this again reassured Nozomi.

Nozomi held out her hand. "Come on, let's look at another store."

That cold feeling Honoka felt in her hand earlier disappeared as they held hands again. As they walked out of the store, Honoka grabbed onto Nozomi's arm. Nozomi, a little surprised, looked to Honoka.

"Honoka-chan?"

"S-sorry." Honoka immediately let go except for her hand.

"No, that's alright. I'm just wondering why you did that."

"Well, we're pretending to be lovers right? I see lovers do this a lot.. so I thought I needed to as well."

"I see. Well, you can hold on if you'd like. I don't mind."

Nozomi gave Honoka a smile, and Honoka held onto Nozomi again. They continued their fake date as they walked in and out of stores. As it went on, Honoka seemed more and more like her usual self. She was smiling and laughing more.

They walked out of another store, and Nozomi checked her watch.

"Ah! We have to get back to school soon!"

"Aww, do we have to?" Honoka asked, making a pout.

"Yes, and we have to hurry before the others get there first."

"Ah, you're right!" Honoka said, remembering why they were doing this in the first place.

Together, they ran back toward the school. Fortunately they didn't go too far away from the school. As they got back to the school, they stopped by the teacher's longue to get the clubroom key again. They got into the clubroom and shut the door.

"We...we made it," Honoka breathed.

"Y-yeah.."

They made their way to the couch and sat down. They both took a few minutes to just rest. After a while, Nozomi spoke.

"Sorry we had to run. I should have kept track of time better."

Honoka smiled to Nozomi. "It's fine. It was actually a lot of fun."

"That's goo-"

"Ah!"

Surprised, Nozomi looked to see what was wrong. She found Honoka looking at something. When she followed Honoka's gaze, she realized Honoka was looking at their hands, which were still held together, mostly from Nozomi's grip. Nozomi let go and they pulled their hands to each other.

"Ah.. sorry."

After a moment, they both started laughing. Just then, the door opened and the rest of Muse starting coming in.

"What happened?" Eli asked. "We thought we heard a scream from outside."

"..What are you two laughing at?" Umi asked.

"Nothing," Honoka said after she calmed down a bit. "Nothing at all."

The rest of Muse just looked confused at the two on the couch.

* * *

Honoka walked to the clubroom after classes the next day. She was thinking over what she and Nozomi did yesterday, and wondering what they'll be doing today. Though, she was pretty sure after what happened that they wouldn't be leaving school anymore.

She knocked on the door as she arrived, and heard Nozomi call for her to come in. As she stepped into the room, she found her senpai at the table, once again with her tarot cards out. Honoka took a seat across from her, watching with some interest.

"Nozomi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like these cards?"

"My tarot cards?"

Nozomi had turned over a second card for her reading, and then stopped to think about her answer.

"Can I ask you something first?" she asked Honoka. When Honoka nodded, she continued. "Why do you want to know?"

Honoka made a little face at that. "I was just wondering. You pull them out almost every day. I thought maybe there's a reason you do?"

Nozomi relaxed a little after hearing that. "Well, these cards help me find out about others. And I like them because that lets me help them out."

"Really? I thought they were for telling the future."

Nozomi laughed a little, and Honoka looked at her confused.

"I won't be mad at you for thinking that, since that's a common mistake. Come here." Nozomi patted the chair next to her, and Honoka moved around the room to sit next to Nozomi.

"You see, when I do readings, the cards tell me about a person's _Higher Self_, or their real self." She flipped over a card, _The Magician._ "This card doesn't tell me that someone has some special power. This actually means someone who is confident in their abilities, and whose power comes from everyone and everything around them."

"Uh...huh..."

Nozomi noticed that Honoka was completely lost.

"How about this? Tarot cards tell you about a person's true self. And that lets me help them out in the best way possible for that person specifically, because I know the important things about them."

"Oh.. Okay. I think I get it... a little..."

Nozomi smiled. "Don't worry about the details. Just know that they help me help others, and that's why I like them."

Honoka smiled once Nozomi said that. "Eheh, alright."

Nozomi continued with her reading, flipping a few more cards. One of the cards caught Honoka's eye. It was _The Lovers_ card.

"Nozomi-chan, are we having another lesson today?"

"We're already having it."

"Huh?"

Nozomi made a gesture with her hands to indicate her cards. "You took the time to learn about my interests. In my opinion, that's pretty important."

"..Oh.. That's why you were wondering why I asked? You wanted to make sure it was for the right reasons?"

"Exactly. So, what about yourself? Tell me something you like."

* * *

A few days have passed. Nozomi and Honoka played games in the clubroom as a way of spending time with each other. Today would be a little different though.

None of the games or anything were set up as Honoka entered the clubroom. All that were out were Nozomi's tarot cards, as usual. Nozomi, however, was sitting on the couch, not at the table with her cards.

"Ah, Honoka-chan," Nozomi said. She patted the spot on the couch next to her. "Come here, come here."

Honoka put her bag down at the table as usual and went to join Nozomi on the couch. "Are we having another lesson?" Honoka asked as she sat down.

"Yes, and it's a big lesson. It's quite an important part of love to many. It can also be a very beautiful part."

Honoka started getting excited. "Oh? What is it?"

"This."

Nozomi put one hand on Honoka's shoulder, and slipped the other behind Honoka's head. Before Honoka realized it, Nozomi's lips were pressed against her own. Honoka's eyes were wide in surprise, but she saw that Nozomi's were closed as she kept their lips locked.

There was a brief separation as they breathed for air before the kiss began again. This time, Honoka was kissing back. Nozomi was surprised at how good Honoka was at kissing. She kept her eyes closed though, so Honoka couldn't tell. They continued for some time before they separated again, panting for air.

"You're quite the kisser, you know that?" Nozomi said.

"I... uh... thanks?" Honoka still wasn't really sure what just happened, or what she felt right now. She just knew she was confused. "Nozomi-chan... why did-"

"Why did I kiss you?" Nozomi finished. "Well it was going to be your next lesson. But it seems like you're already excellent at it."

"R-really?" Honoka blushed a little.

"Yes." Nozomi smiled. "I have to thank you though. I wasn't expecting my first kiss to be that good."

"What? That was your first kiss?" Honoka was shocked to hear that.

Nozomi nodded, then smiled. "Don't worry though. Having you take my first kiss was nice."

Honoka turned away after hearing that. Nozomi was a little concerned by that reaction, thinking that she might have said something wrong to Honoka. But after a few moments, Honoka turned back around.

"Nozomi-chan.." Her voice was a little distant.

"Honoka-chan?"

"Can we... practice a bit?"

"Practice? You mean the kissing?" Honoka nodded. "But why? I just said that-"

"We can't?" Honoka made a puppy-dog face.

Honoka's face pulled at Nozomi's heart. "Alright, alright," she said hurriedly. "We can do more if you want."

Honoka's face went back to her usual bright smile. "Thanks, Nozomi-chan."

Seeing Honoka's smile return made Nozomi relax quickly as well. Then, she held Honoka again and they started kissing again. But Nozomi noticed something different this time. Honoka seemed a lot more into it this time. And Nozomi was enjoying it, a lot.

They would take breaks every once in a while. Otherwise, it was a very quiet and calm time. Except for now, where Honoka found herself on the couch with Nozomi on top of her. She looked into the older girl's eyes, and saw the gentleness from earlier gone. The usual mischievous weren't there either. She wasn't quite sure how to describe Nozomi's look right now.

Meanwhile, the surprised and uncertain look in Honoka's face drew Nozomi in. As much as she'll joke and pretend, she's never experienced anything like this before. These were knew feelings for her. And she wanted to know more. She slowly unfastened the buttons on Honoka's shirt.

"N-Nozomi-chan?" Honoka's voice was shaking.

That snapped Nozomi's thoughts back. She looked down at Honoka, seeing her surprised expression. She immediately sat herself back up.

"Sorry.." was all she managed to say.

"I-it's fine.."

Honoka finished fixing her shirt right as the door opened and the other members of Muse starting coming in.

"Ah, the cards."

Honoka got up and started gathering Nozomi's tarot cards up. Nozomi didn't move, though. She just watched Honoka, observing. _She seems to be normal again_, she thought to herself.

"Here you are, Nozomi-chan." Honoka said, returning to the couch with the cards.

Nozomi took them from Honoka. "Thank you," she said.

Honoka smiled, then leaned close to Nozomi and whispered, "If you keep staring at me like that, the others are going to get curious."

Nozomi returned Honoka's smile. "You're right. And we can't have that, now can we?"

"Hey, what are you two still doing over there?" Umi asked. "Come on."

"Coming!" Honoka put a smile on and turned to the others. She and Nozomi rejoined the others at the table.

* * *

Later that night, Nozomi was sitting at the desk in her room. She had her tarot cards out, and was doing another reading. She flipped over the last cards.

"Again.."

She looked at the ten cards she had flipped over. They were mostly the same as the other four times she had tried tonight. Same cards, same position, same order. The only difference though, was one card. It was the same spot every time that would be different, but the other nine cards wouldn't change.

Nozomi pursed her lips thoughtfully. Not once before has this happened. For a reading to be end up similar five times, even if it was for the same person. People change, and reading them after certain events, something was bound to change.

Yet, this was different. Her first reading was exactly the same that day as it has been every day since. the only thing that changed about the first four times, and the five she did tonight, was one card. And that one card was different each of the five times she did the reading tonight.

"But how.."

She put two fingers to her lips. She definitely felt a change in Honoka during their kisses this afternoon. Even between the first and second one, they were completely different.

With a sigh, Nozomi started putting her cards away. If she kept this up any longer, it was going to be morning. She stacked the cards and was about to put them to the side when something caught her attention. She held the deck in between her hands. She's had these cards for a long time, and used them so much, that even holding them held some memory to her. And right now, something felt off. Something very, very small, but enough for Nozomi to notice. She started counting her cards.

"...I'm missing a card."

She counted her deck a second and third time to be absolutely sure. And indeed, she was a card short. She looked through every card, trying to find which one it was. And then her eyes widened as she realized which card it was.

She finally realized why things were off. Her readings tonight against her first four during the week. The reading never changed the first four times, but only one thing changed in each of the five tonight. One card, in the same spot. It was the card she was missing.

She thought back to earlier in the day. There was no point at which she could think she might have lost it. She pulled them out once to do a reading for a classmate, and once more in the clubroom. And Honoka had gotten her cards together.

"Honoka? No.. she didn't.. right?"

* * *

She couldn't believe she actually pulled it off. She was never known for being subtle, or clever. But somehow, she managed to slip a single card into her pocket without being noticed. And now, lying on her bed and holding up the card in the air above her, Honoka couldn't help but smile.

Though, she wasn't smiling for the fact that she snuck the card away. She smiled more for the card it was, as well as who the card belongs to.

"Today was a lot of fun, too."

She was talking to no one in particular. She was just in an incredibly good mood. A lot of things she never thought would have happened, she got to experience this week. Today in particular, she never would have imagined could happen.

Of course, because of how she acted, Honoka knew she was going to have to come clean soon. She already didn't feel good that things had dragged on this long. But because of what happened today, she probably couldn't keep her secret much longer. Though, she had a feeling she was already found out.

"I'll make things right tomorrow," she told herself.

Honoka put the card onto her desk, and crawled into bed. Somehow, her bed didn't feel as warm as it used to.

But then again, she knew why.

* * *

Classes ended for the day, and Honoka was one her way to the clubroom as usual. Though, today she was in a hurry. She hoped to get as much time as possible for her plans to unfold. First thing she hoped for was that a certain spiritual girl was already there, as always.

To her luck, Nozomi was already in the clubroom when Honoka walked in. Not to her surprise, Nozomi wasn't looking quite as happy as usual. She also noticed her tarot cards were still together, and she wasn't doing a reading like usual.

"Nozomi-chan. I-"

"Honoka."

Nozomi's tone was more serious today. Honoka cut herself off mid-sentence.

"Do you have my missing tarot card?"

Honoka got herself to be more serious. "I have something to talk to you about that."

Honoka reached into her pocket. She pulled out the card, and handed it to Nozomi. It was definitely the card that's missing.

"Why did you take it?" Nozomi lightened her tone somewhat, knowing her card was safe.

"Because.. I have something I need tell you."

Honoka had looked away, as if trying to collect her thoughts. She turned back, and Nozomi felt a different aura around Honoka.

"Nozomi-chan.. I lied. I lied about not knowing about love."

Nozomi regarded Honoka for a bit. After yesterday, she wasn't terribly surprised to hear that. But something didn't quite add up.

"Why?" she asked.

"The truth is, I wanted to spend more time with you. I thought that the lessons might be a way to get closer to you. I pretended not to know anything. It worked, and it was a lot of fun being with you. But, yesterday you surprised me with the kissing. I couldn't believe it was happening. It may have been your first kiss, but it wasn't mine. It felt really good, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore."

Honoka looked down at the card in Nozomi's hand, a small smile on her face.

"You know, after you told me about your tarot cards that day, I looked up stuff about it myself. It was the reason I took that card yesterday. I really liked the meanings it holds. And after yesterday, I knew it would help me with what I wanted to say."

She looked back to Nozomi, blue eyes meeting turquoise.

"The truth is, I love you, Nozomi-chan. I've loved you for a while now. And after yesterday, I don't want to be without you anymore. So, please go out with me."

Nozomi was frozen where she stood. She wasn't sure what to say. She noticed that during Honoka's confession, her face had started to become red, and her emotions had caused her eyes to water slightly.

Nozomi brought her hand to her chest. Her heart was beating fast. Seeing Honoka as she was now, and after hearing what she just said, made Nozomi understand why. she smiled and held the card out to Honoka.

"H-huh?"

"Here," Nozomi said. "This card means a lot, and it only seems right for my lover to keep hold of it."

The water in Honoka's eyes turned into tears streaming down her face. She made a big smile, and ran to hug Nozomi. Nozomi wrapped her arms around her emotional kouhai, petting the ginger girl's head slowly.

"I may not be as experienced in love as I seem to be," Nozomi said, "but I hope you'll take me anyway."

Honoka, eyes still a little wet from her happiness, just smiled up to Nozomi. "I would have you even if I had to teach you love myself."

They shared a slow, tender kiss. One that neither wanted to separate from, unless for air. Eventually they sat down on the couch, resting in each other's arms. The enjoyed each other's company in sweet silence, before fixing themselves up, just in time for the other Muse to arrive.

* * *

A few days later, at Honoka's house, the couple were spending some alone time in Honoka's room. Honoka was sitting in Nozomi's lap, wrapped in her arms, feeling the warmth she had longed for.

"Nozomi-chan?" came Honoka's voice.

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed that some of Muse have been acting strange lately?"

"Didn't you know? I think there was a confession earlier today."

"So I was right.." Honoka smiled. "You think we should give them some help?"

"Is that what the cards said?"

Honoka nodded. "At least, I think so. I'm still not as confident as you are yet."

Nozomi rubbed Honoka's head. "But you're getting better."

Honoka turned to smile at Nozomi. "All thanks to you."

They shared a kiss. "I think we'll give them some time first. It'll be too soon to act," Nozomi said after.

"I guess you're right. I'm still not good at thinking of what to do after a reading."

Nozomi smiled. "You'll learn in time."

They shared another kiss before they laid down in Honoka's bed. Honoka's family was aware of their relationship, and also knew not to speak of it with anyone, especially Muse, until they were ready to tell themselves. Because of this, they were able to spend a lot more time together away from school. This night was just another of many since that day.

Laying on Honoka's desk was Nozomi's old tarot deck. The one she had been using only until recently. A deck which would have been incomplete if it didn't now belong to Honoka. Laying at the top of the deck, was the first card Honoka received, as it was the one that brought them together. _The Lovers_, it read.

* * *

**Hi again, and thanks for reading! Did you guys enjoy? Let me know your thoughts.**

**This started as a request from masteryoyojoel, which doubled as a bday fic for Nozomi when I realized the date X3 It's also a pairing I've wanted to try writing for a while, outside of the harem story.**

**As far as the extra ending scene at the end, that's a reference to one of my early oneshots. There was a very short scene at the end of it with this pair and a single tarot card, which inspired this whole story. You can say these stories can be connected X3**

**For those of you that read "The Center of µ's," and were curious about a sequel. I've decided that I'll definitely want to write one! But, don't expect it for a while. I won't start it until sometime after season 2 is finished airing. BUT! There is something I need from you guys. When I was thinking about how to write the sequel, a few ideas came into mind. I'm curious as to what you guys would like to see. I created a poll on my fanfic profile, so let your voice be heard! Poll will be up for two weeks, and ends June 23, about 8:00am PST (UTC - 08:00).**

**If there are any pairings you would be interested in seeing a oneshot from me for, PM me and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and see you next time!~**


End file.
